


Think Small

by morethanmending



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanmending/pseuds/morethanmending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ST: Beyond.  The day is hot and the sun is high and Demora just wants a little company in her kiddie pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Small

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "taking a dip in a kiddie pool on a really hot day, regardless of age"

\---

"Daddy! Papa!" Demora shouted, little hands splashing at the water rippling around her waist. "Come on!"

Ben lay comfortably on his lounger, head tipped back and sunglasses shading his eyes. Hikaru sat on the grass, PADD in hand. He glanced at Demora and watched her wiggle in the little kiddie pool they'd set up for her in the backyard. "What?"

"Get in!" Demora cried, flopping forward onto her belly. Water squelched under her stomach.

Hikaru chuckled. "I don't think I'd fit, baby," he said, but he set his PADD aside anyway. 

"Sure you will," Demora said, rolling onto her back and disappearing from view for a second. When she sat up again she was doused from head to toe. Water ran in streams from the ends of her hair, dripping onto her shoulders and down the length of her short arms. "You just have to think small," she added, hands lifting in an _of course_ gesture.

Ben nudged Hikaru with his foot. "Yeah, babe," he said, words slow and sleepy. "Think small."

"Thought small when I saw you this morning," Hikaru murmured over his shoulder.

"Ouch," Ben said, a lazy grin splitting across his face. "Shower was cold, what can I say?"

"Come on," Hikaru said, slapping a hand to Ben's ankle before pushing himself to his feet.

Ben's grin slipped a little and he lifted his glasses off his face to stare up at Hikaru. "What, really?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Yeah, why not?" he said, nudging his PADD under the lounger so it wouldn't get stepped on. "It's hot."

"But," he began, taking Hikaru's hand when offered. Hikaru pulled him up, knees and chests bumping together. A hand fell to Hikaru's hip, thumbing the edge of his t-shirt. 

"But what?" Hikaru asked, words warm where they brushed across Ben's mouth.

"I don't think we'll all fit," Ben said.

Hikaru smirked. "Think small," he said, walking them towards the pool. 

Ben rolled his eyes. "Whatever that means."

"Are you coming or not?" Demora asked, impatiently kicking at the water.

"Coming," Hikaru said, stepping over the inflatable rim and tugging Ben with him into the tiny pool.

\---

End.


End file.
